Stress
by yeah-baby91
Summary: Natsuki is stress and Shizuru is not there but Nao is. Futa!NatNao/hint ShizNatNao. Re-edit


I was reading the story yesterday and I didn't like it at all so I change a lot of thing so I rewrite it so hope you like it.

**Warning: Futa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai- Otome or any other universe =/**

* * *

><p>"Mutt… you look tense…" Nao said observing Natsuki filling some papers Ms. Maria brought earlier that morning. "I wonder it has something to do with Shizuru being away for the past 3 months?"<p>

"Shut up Nao, Shizuru can be away as long as she want I'm tense because this old wo…" She cut mid-sentence and look everywhere of any signal of Ms. Maria. "This old woman always bring me crazy-hard-to-fill-papers"

"Aww poor little puppy, I think she needs to get a little massage maybe…" Nao said reaching for Natsuki shoulders "To bad Shizuru is not here" The red hair rub Natsuki's cheek and then pinch it.

"GAH! NAO! Why you did that! Hurts"

"To distract you a little you're starting to get wrinkles on your forehead" Natsuki frown at Nao, wield Nao tap her chin with her finger looking at Natsuki thinking. Natsuki stared at Nao suspiciously.

"What are you planning Poisonous spider?"

"Mutt I have an idea why I don't help you with your little 'frustrating problem' because your making 'tense' for just watching you this past 2 hours."

"Nao what are you suggesting?" The dark hair girl arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Well, I do you a favor and you do me a favor" Nao said suggestible.

"I must be insane…"Natsuki murmured "but okay I agree" rub her forehead closing her eyes "Where…" Natsuki was silence by a pair of full softs lips.

"Right here, right now" Nao peck Natsuki lips again.

"Okay" Natsuki was shock by the forwardness of Nao that the only coherent word she could form was 'okay'.

The red hair Otome grin mischievously and clear Natsuki's desk with her arm throwing everything that was on it to the floor and crawls on top of it and made her way to Natsuki, feline like. Nao sit on the edge of the desk and pulled the collar of Natsuki's gabardine until both were face to face and lick her lips.

"From this position you look sexy" Nao kiss and lick Natsuki's right cheek, making the older woman moan.

"Spider stops teasing!" Natsuki got Nao's butt and forcing the younger girl to her lap. "I want to know how flexible you are, my dear Juliet"

"Don't call me Juliet" Nao glared at Natsuki, but the headmistress of Garderobe Academy just grin and kiss the younger girl neck.

"I can be your Romeo for today" Natsuki winked. Nao smile and kissed Natsuki fully on the mouth.

"That was so cheese, Mutt" Nao slide Natsuki's gabardine from her shoulder making the article of clothing fall to the chair where both were sitting. "Thought you could be more original, but guess I have to tolerate it" Nao said wield massaging Natsuki's neck, shoulders, arms until her hands got to Natsuki's hands and took them and place them on her butt and encouraging Natsuki to squeeze it. The younger girl kissed Natsuki passionately an trail her hand to the zipper on the back of the older woman corset, sliding down the zipper and making the corset to fall and exposing Natsuki's perky breast. Nao cut the kiss and went down kissing everything exposes to her lips until reaching the full breast of the other woman. She kisses and licks every part of the breast not putting any type of attention to the nipples, teasing Natsuki and making her frown.

"Nao… Don't teases I already told you!" Natsuki squeeze Nao butt, making the red head whimper.

"Ahh… okay, okay no more teasing…" Nao finally put her lips on Natsuki's nipples, first massaging it with her lips wield the other was massage with her thumb. Nao open her lips taking the little pink nub and licking it, making the dark hair moan, and then sucking it she repeat the same cycle with the other nipple.

"Nao..." Natsuki moan and start looking for the zipper on Nao's back that will free the girl of the gray dress she was wearing, when she found it she slide it down exposing Nao's shoulders kissing it. "Your skin is so soft, Nao" Nao reach for Natsuki's face and kiss her; Natsuki took this as the opportunity to put Nao on the desk taking off of Nao the dress first. Nao locked her legs on Natsuki's back making her get closer.

"You're poking me, Mutt" Nao grin and unbutton Natsuki's pants and unzip it and pull out the hard member "Wow Mutt I thought Shizuru just jokes when she says it fucking big but…" Natsuki grins proudly "I was correct she was just joking" Nao said mischievously and Natsuki almost choke at what Nao told her. The girl grin at the reaction she got from the headmistress with her joke in reality Nao thought Natsuki's member was _huge_.

"Wha…" Natsuki choke.

"Relax Mutt; I will see what I can do with a small package…"

"Fuck you, Spider" Natsuki bite Nao's shoulder "I will show you small" Natsuki pushed Nao to her back making her lye on the desk, Natsuki gave the girl an open mouth kiss and with both hands tiring Nao's bra and grabbing her breast roughly making the girl groan in pain and pleasure. Natsuki trail her hands thru Nao's abdomen until she reach the lacy panties and taking it off wield with her other hand she continue massaging Nao's right breast.

"Natsuki…" Nao moan shyly feeling expose. Natsuki open Nao legs and with her left hand cares Nao's expose womanhood.

"You feel so hot… and wet Juliet" Natsuki tease Nao.

"Don't… don't … call me… Jul.… Juliet" Nao told her between breaths.

"Are you ready…? Juliet" Natsuki asked while entering one finger in Nao's labia touching her clit.

"Gah… Mutt… Just be… Ahh… just be gentle please…" Natsuki nod and played a little with her member making it harder and position the head parallel to Nao's opening. Natsuki looked up searching for any disapproval from Nao when she didn't find any she continue, entering into the girl slowly knowing Nao haven't been with someone with a penis.

"Ahh!" Nao moan and Natsuki stop thinking she hurt Nao. "Fuck, Mutt you are stretching me" Natsuki was just half way "Wait, wait let me adjust, just give me a minute" Natsuki just stay there giving Nao time to adjust. "Go ahead Natsuki, just go slow at first" Natsuki nod again and continue entering, she took Nao by the waist and start with a slow rhythm making circular move not trusting yet, making Nao groan. "Natsuki…" Nao squeak, the red hair arch her back in pleasure and took Natsuki by the neck and pulled her until they were kissing again passionately "Please Natsuki… go faster" Natsuki groan and start ramming her. Nao's face got really red and scratch Natsuki's muscular back, living little red marks behind.

"Nao I think… I'm going to… ahh!"

"Me t…" Nao scream and arch her back more trapping Natsuki in a deathly grip with her vaginal walls wield Natsuki continue trusting into Nao, making Natsuki come, releasing all of her seed in Nao's womb. Nao lost her ability to see, to speak, to think she went completely blank she remember watching multiples color lights and hearing different noises. When Nao react she was already lying in Natsuki's arms on the couch that was in the dark hair woman office.

"How do you feel…?" Natsuki asked.

"Pregnant…" Nao said sarcastically, Natsuki laugh and stroke Nao's red hair. "You couldn't come anywhere else? I steel feel your sticky seed in me" Nao reproached.

"GAH! I'm sorry miss strong vaginal muscles that trap little Duran in there" Natsuki glare. Nao look weirdly at Natsuki.

"Duran, really Natsuki?" The red hair asked.

"Shizuru name it don't look at me like that," Natsuki blush "it was better than Kiyohime" Everything went silence.

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm…?"

"Why you have…you know… pennies?" The younger asked shyly.

"It's a side effect of the Nano machines some of them affect some of us making some transformation with our bodies… how you think Armitage got so muscular?" Natsuki looked at Nao wield explaining "And actually Arika's 'father' was an Otome too." Natsuki told Nao and maid a emphasis on the word _father._

"I see…" Nao looked at Natsuki with a mischievous smile "Wanna go at it again?"

"Round two!" Natsuki grin.

* * *

><p>"Ah…! Doggie style why I'm not surprise?" Nao moan<p>

"Just shut up Nao…"

"Ara ara, Natsuki couldn't wait for me I see"

"Shizuru!"

"Don't worries continue… if you think you can fuck with two women at different times let's see how you can handle both at the same time… my Na-tsu-ki"


End file.
